The background of the invention relates to flying toys. Flying toys have been developed for many years. Flying toys may have different flying characteristics, depending on the sweep of the wings. The wings can be slightly swept, moderately swept or highly swept. The slightly swept wing is designs to create more drag and is idea for gliding and slower speeds, the moderately swept wing designed for commercial jetliners and cruising airplanes, while the highly swept wing is designed for faster aircraft, like modern jet fights. The ability to have a single flying toy capable of various wing swept designs would be highly desirable and thus there is a need to provide for the same.